deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 4/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 4. Ayane Pre-fight quotes *"I'll teach you!" *"I'm ready to try you on for size." (in Story Mode) *"Time for your punishment." (in Story Mode) *"Burn the visage of my strength into those eyes!" (in Story Mode) *"Go ahead and cry; I won't let you go." (in Story Mode) *"I'll gladly send you to the next world." *"You are not longer for this world." (when tagged with Hayate in Tag Battle Mode) Victory quotes *"It that it?" *"You're the loser this time." *"The Hajinmon is not so easily deceived." *"Who do you think I am?" (after getting a "Great") *"I had fun. See you later!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"Hmmm, not that bad, maybe?" (when tagged with Ein in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"All that is left for me is the depths of darkness..." *"What a disgrace..." (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"I'll gladly send you to the next world." Bass Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Give me your best shot!" *"I'll fold you like a pancake!" (in Story Mode) *"I'll never leave the ring!" (in Story Mode) *"I'm burning up!" (in Story Mode) *"I'm gonna kick your ass!" (in Story Mode) *"Put the pedal to the metal!" Victory quotes *"Get up and try again, fool!" *"You'd better eat! Eat some meat!" *"More, more, more!" (after getting a "Great") *"Crush all comers with our fists! That's how a real man fights!" *"Show respect to your king! Me!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"That was a good fight, yeah." (when tagged with Tina in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"Wait... stop the count... I can still fight..." *"I can still go on..." (after a "Time Up") *"You've gotten too big and strong... Daddy's proud of you..." (to Tina) After "Continue" quotes *"Put the pedal to the metal!" Bayman Pre-fight quotes *"Bring it on!" *"Mercy is not an option." (in Story Mode) *"You have no chance." (in Story Mode) *"You'll regret this." (in Story Mode) *"You won't be walking away from this one." (in Story Mode) *"So, are you here for my head?" *"This is just a warm-up." (when tagged with Zack in Tag Battle Mode) Victory quotes *"What a pathetic sight." *"All threats have been eliminated." *"Checkmate." (after getting a "Great") *"I read your every move." *"Have you learned your lesson? Then get out of my sight!" (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"Just one... more... attack..." *"Who... what the hell are you?" (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"Next time, I won't miss." Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes *"Whoa, okay, I'm okay." (in Story Mode) *"Let's liven things up with a drink." (in Story Mode) *"Even I don't know what'll happen, got it?" (in Story Mode) *"I'll enjoy having a drink after this." (in Story Mode) *"Looks like you've got time on your hands, too!" Victory quotes *"Lets have a drink!" *"Uhh, someone get me some water." *"The more you drink, the crazier you get!" *"Hey, the night is still young!" (after getting a "Great") *"Well, you didn't even make for a good bar story!" (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"Oh I'm dizzy... stay clear of cheap booze..." *"I need another drink." (after a "Time Up") *"I was looking forward to... sampling your wine..." (to Kokoro) After "Continue" quotes *"Alright, let's get this started!" Christie Pre-fight quotes *"Die!" *"There is no hope!" (in Story Mode) *"Ready for my poisoned fangs?" (in Story Mode) *"You can regret your decision in Hell!" (in Story Mode) *"I'm going to tear you apart." *"Prepare for pain!" Victory quotes *"The kiss of a snake is sweet, and dangerous..." *"I am Death. I shred your soul to ribbons." *"My poison is a neurotoxin. Works doesn't it?" *"I have no interest in you." (after getting a "Great") Losing quotes *"I'll never forgive this... making me lie in the dirt..." *"It can't be... not me..." (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"I'm going to tear you apart." *"Your screams will echo throughout these walls!" (to Helena in Story Mode) Ein Pre-fight quotes *"Here I come!" *"I will face you unflinchingly." *"I will show you the true form of martial arts." *"Show me what you can do!" *"No one can stop me!" Victory quotes *"I must not forget this sensation." *"You were a worthy opponent." *"What am I... really... ?" (after getting a "Great") *"It is hopeless. I can read your every move. *"This stirring in my blood... something is happening..." (after getting a "Greatest") *"Everything is coming together nicely!" (when tagged with Jann Lee in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"I feel like... I have remembered something..." *"No, not here!" (after a "Time Up") Eliot Pre-fight quotes *"Prepare for battle!" *"Lets us fight as if there is no tomorrow." (in Story Mode) *"I will show you the true power of my martial art!" (in Story Mode) *"Don't try to go easy on me." (in Story Mode) *"I challenge you to a battle." *"Don't get too worked up over this." Victory quotes *"Stronger, sharper, faster." *"About what I expected." (after getting a "Great") *"My fists strike straight and true." *"My art is the strongest of them all!" (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"I will never give up..." *"This is it... my limit..." (after a "Time Up") *"Thank you... Master..." (to Gen Fu) After "Continue" quotes *"Hurry up and get beaten!" *"I challenge you to a battle." (to Brad Wong in Story Mode) *"I have long awaited this battle." (to Gen Fu in Story Mode) Gen Fu Pre-fight quotes *"Now, we fight!" *"Have you prepared your mind for this engagement?" *"Look at you, so authoritative." *"I cannot keep you from getting injured." *"Know your weakness by this pain!" *"Can you overcome me?" *"Ready yourself!" (when tagged with Helena in Tag Battle Mode) Victory quotes *"The backbone is the key." *"Reveal the lies, and strike at the truth... that is all there is." *"You lack the force of will." *"The true meaning of combat has been defined here." (after getting a "Great") *"That is part of being young, as well." (when the player throws Gen Fu's sun hat off) *"This power to crush mountains can be found in a single blow." (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"The sun sets, yet I have not reached my goal..." *"There is nothing I can do now..." (after a "Time Up") Hayate Pre-fight quotes *"I am here!" *"The battle begins!" (in Story Mode) *"It is time for battle!" (in Story Mode) *"I press forward." (in Story Mode) *"This will be done in an instant!" (in Story Mode) *"No one will stand in my way." Victory quotes *"The path of evil leads to the underworld..." *"Everything is within me!" *"A single flash of lightning!" *"No one can stand up to me." (after getting a "Great") *"This path is stained in blood." (after getting a "Greatest") *"My quickness is like that of the winds." (when tagged with Ayane in Tag Battle Mode) *""Nin"!" (when tagged with Hayabusa in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"No... not that... not again..." *"I have fallen..." (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"I still have fight in me!" *"Do not loathe me for what I must do." (to Alpha-152 in Story Mode) Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"I will follow my heart." *"Prepare yourself." (in Story Mode) *"The goddesses won't be smiling on you today." (in Story Mode) *"You'd best pray to your god." (in Story Mode) *"Do you really think you can win?" (in Story Mode) *"I don't plan to lose." *"Ready yourself!" (when tagged with Gen Fu in Tag Battle Mode) Victory quotes *"Can't we be more elegant about this?" *"Could you feel my melody?" *"The bells of good fortune ring for you." *"Now do you understand?" (after getting a "Great") *"Fool!" (after defeating La Mariposa in Story Mode) *"You must cleanse yourself in Valhalla." (after getting a "Greatest") *"Yes, this is the melody..." (when tagged with Leifang in Tag Battle Mode) *"You cannot defeat me." (when tagged with Christie in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"I fall into the deep darkness..." *"Mother..." (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"I don't plan to lose." *"That's enough!" (to Christie in Story Mode) Hitomi Pre-fight quotes *"I'm here to win!" *"One good hit is all it takes." (in Story Mode) *"I can become even stronger." (in Story Mode) *"No bad feelings!" (in Story Mode) *"Watch the opponent's movement carefully..." (in Story Mode) *"I won't go easy on you." *"Good luck!" (when tagged with Zack in Tag Battle Mode) Victory quotes *"My Fists are on fire!" *"Hitomi power up!" *"Thanks for the fight!" *"Hey, I won!" (after getting a "Great") *"I'm so excited right now!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"Nice fight!" (when tagged with Zack in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"But I practiced!" *"This sucks!" (after a "Time Up") *"Wow, you're good... ouch..." (to Ein) After "Continue" quotes *"This time I'll win!" Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *"Shall we begin?" *"Are you ready?" (in Story Mode) *"I'll take you on face-to-face." (in Story Mode) *"Don't disappoint me." (in Story Mode) *"All right, let's get started." *"The look on your face says you are ready." Victory quotes *"Not bad." *"Come on, make my blood boil!" *"What's wrong with being too powerful?" (after getting a "Great" and when tagged with Leifang in Tag Battle Mode) *"You will be stronger next time we meet." (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"I'm... I'm not finished yet..." *"Why did... I lose... ?" (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"The look on your face says you are ready." *"I will defeat you!" (to Alpha-152 in Story Mode) Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *"I don't want to fight... but I have no choice!" *"I will triumph!" (in Story Mode) *"I must fight to survive..." (in Story Mode) *"I have made peace with myself." (in Story Mode) *"If I can't avoid this battle, so be it." (in Story Mode) *"There is no other way..." Victory quotes *"Please, rest quietly..." *"I can't give up yet!" *"Please... don't get back up..." *"This is Mugen-Tenshin." (after getting a "Great") *"There is no turning back." (after defeating Ayane or Helena in Story Mode) *"I'm sorry... but I must go on..." (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"I mustn't... be allowed to... stop here..." *"It all ends here..." (after a "Time Up") *"Hayate, please wait... wait for me..." (to Hayate in Time attack) After "Continue" quotes *"There is no other way..." *"I must finish this... by my own hand..." (to Alpha-152 in Story Mode) Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *"Okay, here I go!" *"Nice to meet you!" (in Story Mode) *"I won't let you go easy on me!" (in Story Mode) *"Don't hurt me too badly, okay?" (in Story Mode) *"I'll show you what I've got." *"You don't give up, do you?" Victory quotes *"All right!" *"Like the water, like the sky." *"I'd say that about does it." *"Did I go too far? Sorry!" (after getting a "Great") *"Have a nice day!" (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"Mommy..." *"Not good enough..." (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"I'll show you what I've got." La Mariposa/Lisa Pre-fight quotes *"Let's move to the rhythm." *"You want to try me?" (in Story Mode) *"Prepare to be dazzled!" (in Story Mode) *"Let's have fun with this!" (in Story Mode) *"Go easy on me, okay?" (in Story Mode) *"I'm in the groove!" Victory quotes *"What a great rhythm." *"I am the exotic butterfly." (after getting a "Great") *"I am the winner!" *"Everything is within estimated tolerances." (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"This wasn't supposed to happen..." *"I'm so depressed..." (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"I'm in the groove!" *"Looks like I'm going to have to stop you." (to Alpha-152 in Story Mode) Leifang Pre-fight quotes *"Ready to lose?" *"I have high hopes for you!" (in Story Mode) *"So, you're my next opponent, eh?" (in Story Mode) *"Looks like I'll be having fun again!" (in Story Mode) *"I'll face you head-on." *"Give me some excitement, OK?" Victory quotes *"Did you enjoy that full course of techniques?" *"How was that?" *"Come on, take this more seriously!" (after getting a "Great") *"Everything in the world exists within the Tai Chi." *"I want to enjoy this even more next time." (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"I must... be stronger..." *"I can't believe I lost..." (after a "Time Up") *"You just wait... one day..." (to Jann Lee) After "Continue" quotes *"Give me some excitement, OK?" Leon Pre-fight quotes *"Insolent whelp!" *"Prepare to die!" *"No more tricks, fool!" *"I pull no punches." *"Your little tricks won't work on me." *"I am the strongest in the world." Victory quotes *"Only the strong survive." *"My calling in life is to continue winning." *"No, you're no good at all..." (after getting a "Great") *"Come back once you've wiped your ass." (to Kokoro, Eliot, or Ayane) *"Arrivederci!" (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"Oh, the vastness of the desert... the camels and the moon..." *"I was a fool..." (after a "Time Up") *"My war buddies are... waiting for me..." (to Bayman) Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *"Prepare to face me!" *"Let us fight!" (in Story Mode) *"It feel as though a storm is brewing." (in Story Mode) *"Prepare to face my wrath." (in Story Mode) *"If you will not move, I must take you down." (in Story Mode) *"Talk is tedious; I must prevail!" *"Here I come!" (when tagged with Kasumi in Tag Battle Mode) *"It is time!" (when tagged with Ein in Tag Battle Mode) Victory quotes *"Nothing can penetrate the pureness of my spirit!" *"I have no weakness." *"The weak soul can be engulfed by even the smallest ripple." (after getting a "Great") *"I am like the driftwood on the whitewater currents." *"I must hurry, forgive me." (after getting a "Greatest") *"It is done." (when tagged with Kasumi in Tag Battle Mode) *""Nin"!" (when tagged with Hayate in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"I was too careless..." *"I slipped up..." (after a "Time Up") *"Your skills haven't faded, my friend..." (to Hayate) After "Continue" quotes *"Prepare to face my wrath." *"You must be destroyed." (to Alpha-152 in Story Mode) SPARTAN-458 Pre-fight quotes *"Your luck just ran out." *"Hostile located." *"I'll take you on." *"Don't make me kick your ass!" *"I'll put you out of your misery." *"You ain't gonna make it." *"The bad day you're having just got worse." *"Enough is enough!" Victory quotes *"Hostile down." *"You were strong; just not as strong as me." *"And that is how you hit like a girl." *"Contact neutralized." (after getting a "Great") *"Forget what you saw here!" (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"Just... need a little... rest..." *"This is awful... the worst..." (after a "Time Up") Tengu Pre-fight quotes *"You must die!" *"How unfortunate!" *"You impudent fool!" *"See how you like this!" *"I refute your existence!" *"Filthy maggot!" Victory quotes *"I know no mercy." *"I have purified and cleansed the land!" *"Oh, the unlabored flawlessness of my being!" *"This is the power of the Tengu!" (after getting a "Great") *"A blood-red flower blooms over your corpse!" (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"What has... happened..." Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"I don't intend to give this one up." *"Sorry to keep you waiting!" (in Story Mode) *"Think you can keep up?" (in Story Mode) *"I'll show you what I can do." (in Story Mode) *"OK, It's time to fight!" (in Story Mode) *"I'm not pulling any punches." *"Hey, come on!" (when tagged with Zack in Tag Battle Mode) Victory quotes *"This is not the time to be practicing, is it?" *"I'm the greatest!" *"Weak! You're going to have to do better than that." (after getting a "Great") *"Ummm, I'll be eating well tonight!" *"I guess there's a such thing as being too strong..." (after getting a "Greatest") *"What a great team!" (when tagged with Leifang in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"You've got to be kidding... this is a just a bad joke, right?" *"Ahh... what a nightmare..." (after a "Time Up") *"Hey, go easy on me a little..." (to La Mariposa) After "Continue" quotes *"I'm not pulling any punches." Zack Pre-fight quotes *"Kick it up a notch!" *"I've got this one!" (in Story Mode) *"I'm getting pumped up!" (in Story Mode) *"Zack is ready to bring in the noise!" (in Story Mode) *"Check it out!" (in Story Mode) *"Here's the man you've all been waiting for... me!" (in Story Mode) Victory quotes *"Congratulations... to me!" *"I'm at the top of my game!" *"Love Love Beam!" (after getting a "Great") *"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!! This is it!" *"I'll win again tomorrow, too!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"Damn, that's cold!" (when tagged with Tina in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"This was a fluke, right... It has to be..." *"My... paradise... lost..." (after a "Time Up") After "Continue" quotes *"Kick it up a notch!" Category:Catalogues and Datasheets Category:Fighting quotes